


Promenade Hesitation

by kohoutek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohoutek/pseuds/kohoutek
Summary: Bernadetta receives a surprise invitation that makes the dreaded Garreg Mach ball bearable.





	Promenade Hesitation

The ball was just as terrifying as Bernadetta had feared. The grand ballroom was an entirely new location to her, and she was surrounded by people, mostly faces she had never seen before since she only left her room for lectures, food and the occasional night time visit to the library. She was only grateful that the students were expected to wear their uniforms, and she didn’t have to wear the hideous dress her attendant had shoved among her belongings before she was dragged from home.

She was stood looking for a chance to make a quick exit when a figure stood before her, making her cry out in surprise and almost run regardless of who was watching. Bernadetta only relaxed somewhat when she saw the figure belonged to Petra, who was smiling down at her with affection.

“Are you having enjoyment of the ball, Bernie?” Petra asked, ignoring the little squeak that escaped Bernadetta as she was spoken to. The smaller, yet older, girl found herself relaxing somewhat as Petra looked relaxed and genuinely happy to see her. Usually, the princess’ eyes were narrowed slightly as she observed everything and everyone around her; a hallmark of both a talented hunter and a hostage that had learned to place her trust carefully.

“U-uh, not r-really, I was just looking to g-go back to my room when Seteth and Edelgard weren’t looking...” Bernadetta muttered in reply, her eyes darting around for her teacher and her house leader. Both had chastised her for trying to leave too early, one kinder than the other. Petra cocked her head slightly with a small frown at her classmate’s discomfort, before brightening, never giving up on a task she’d set herself.

“I understand. But I had wonder...ah, I was wondering, if you would want to be dancing with me?” She held out her hand, for the girl she had been watching perhaps too closely, scaring the timid object of her affections a few times with her gaze.

Surprising even herself, Bernadetta took Petra’s hand. Usually, she would have cried out in despair, accusing her potential dance partner of using her for some imagined gain or malice, but there were no tricks or lies with Petra. The lost princess was always blunt and straightforward, unlike Dorothea who hid behind coy looks and coos, or Edelgard, whose every sentence sounded rehearsed and dripping with harshness. 

With ease, Petra began to lead, their waltz soon matching the timing of the music, and Bernadetta’s body seemed to move of its own accord with a grace and dignity she didn’t know she possessed. She blushed sweetly, a slight pink colouring her pale cheeks instead of the deep red of embarrassment that usually struck them. “Y-you’re really good at this, Petra. Do they have this dance back in Bridgid?” 

“No. I have been having training before the ball so I could dance and impress the person I am crushing.” Petra replied, easily dipping Bernadetta as the smaller girl squeaked in surprise. The band was retiring for a break, and time seemed still for a moment as she was held in Petra’s arms, only the two of them existing in a crowded room.

“You mean—your crush?” Bernadetta asked with another squeak, but she was smiling as Petra brought her back up and they were holding each other closer than the waltz usually allowed. “Is that... who is that?” She was sure she knew, but the idea of someone wanting useless little Bernie was still ingrained deep in her.

“My crush? It is you. Was this dance not making it clear?” Petra leaned in close, and just as Bernadetta’s throat was closing up and her breathing almost stopped, she felt the other girl’s nose nuzzle against her own. After, she returned the gesture, finding her heart beating fast for a good reason for the first time in too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little piece! I love both of these sweethearts and Black Eagles is definitely my favourite house. I might start a series of my favourite couples at the ball but no promises.
> 
> Hit me up at adopduction.tumblr.com if you want to talk Three Houses with me!


End file.
